


Welcome to the Twenty-First Century

by Lawrenss



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 21st Century, AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Nous sommes en 2019. D'un événement inexplicable, Arthur Morgan se retrouve coincé au 21ème siècle. Par chance, il est recueillie par une jeune fille seule du nom de Lilou.  Celle-ci va lui faire découvrir son époque, mais arrivera-t-il de son côté à retourner dans son monde d'origine?Relation entre les deux personnages. Pourras contenir du contenue adulte plus tard.Donc si ça vous gène, vous êtes prévenus.





	1. Prologue

** _Août 2019_ **
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Du moins pour le moment. Il était précisément vingt deux heures pile et comme à son habitude, Lilou était affalée sur son lit, casque sur les oreilles, une main sur sa souris d'ordinateur. Actuellement, elle était en train de discuter avec des amis sur un logiciel qui s'appelle Discord, on pouvait faire pas mal de choses dessus comme créer des serveurs par exemple. 

Elle bâilla un coup puis se leva pour aller se prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter dans sa cuisine. Bien sûr aucune surprise : son jeune chat Garrus la suivit automatiquement, celui-ci étant toujours un estomac sur patte. Sa jeune maîtresse l'ignora et se servit un verre de jus et prit un paquet de gâteau, le chat lui insista en miaulant assez fort.

"Garrus t'abuses, t'as eu ton pâté ce matin, c'est pas l'heure."

Elle revint s'installa sur son lit et se replongea dans la conversation qu'elle avait entamé il y a maintenant une heure. Puis soudain surgit une coupure de courant, ce qui fit grommeler la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva en direction du disjoncteur, ouvrit son compartiment et enclencha les boutons dans le sens inverse. Cependant toujours rien.

_ C'est une blague, pourquoi ça fait ça maintenant? J'y connais rien en plus.. _

Elle éteignit son ordinateur et s'installa allongée sur le dos, le portable en mains.

Garrus quant à lui vint s'installer à son tour au pied du lit de la jeune fille. Elle vint caresser le haut de sa tête quand un bruit assez fort retentit à l'extérieur. Intriguée, elle se leva et alluma sa lampe torche du téléphone puis ouvrir les volets de la terrasse. Une petite pluie s'abattait sur la verdure, rendant le terrain forcément mouillé. Elle enfila une veste et sa capuche puis mit ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et mit un pied dehors, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle referma la fenêtre derrière elle pour que le chat ne puisse pas sortir, c'était pas le moment de tout salir. Elle s'approcha, lentement. Puis des bruits suspects retentirent du buisson. Elle pointa la lumière à cet endroit là.

"Qui est là ?!"

C'est alors qu'un homme assez grand de taille apparu hors du buisson. Il était.. vêtu d'un chapeau chapeau de cowboy, une sacoche et d'un holster avec deux revolvers. Niveau tenue, un pantalon kaki, une chemise bleue et comme un foulard noir autour de son cou. Il portait également des bretelles pour maintenir son pantalon. Il s'approcha en levant les mains, laissant penser qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Lilou mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître cet homme. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible?

"Madame… je vous veux aucun mal.. j'ai atterri ici je ne sais pas comment et je suis perdu."

"Non c'est pas possible… Arthur?"

"Hein? Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle en tremblant légèrement. Malgré que la pluie soit légère, cela suffisait déjà pour tremper quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha aussi de lui et posa une main sur la joue du cowboy qui frissonna.

"Tu es bien réel ça ne fait aucun doute… euh viens avec moi te sécher, on discutera au sec."

L'homme toujours perdu hocha la tête et suivit Lilou à l'intérieur de son appartement. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir certaines technologies non présente à son époque. Il s'approcha de la télévision et l'inspecta de tous les angles.

"Oh ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une télévision. Écoute c'est normal que tu sois perdu. Assis toi sur le lit, je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher."

Arthur vint alors s'asseoir tandis que Lilou revena à ses côtés une serviette en main. Elle lui mit sur les épaules, le cowboy la remercia.

"Donc éclaire moi. Où suis-je exactement?"

"Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais tu es actuellement au 21ème siècle. Nous sommes actuellement en 2019."

Le hors la loi la regarda avec de grand yeux. 

"Mais comment.. ah merde j'avais pas prévu ça." grogne Arthur en se passant les mains sur le visage.

La jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota gentiment. Elle alla à la cuisine préparer un café pour son invité surprise. Une fois prêt, elle lui déposa devant lui sur sa table basse. Il lui sourit et prit une gorgée.

"Merci. C'est gentil de m'accueillir. Tu aurais pu me laisser à mon triste sort sinon. Je me serais débrouillé."

"Ah non je ne t'aurais pas laisser tomber! Je… c'est compliqué."

En effet, Lilou avait pour habitude de tomber amoureuse de personnages de fictions. Absurde dirait certains mais elle, cela la faisait se sentir mieux. Et c'était effectivement le cas avec Arthur. Une fois le jeu terminé à ses côtés, elle dû jouer John Marston. Mais à ce moment elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer sans Arthur. Ses sentiments prirent le dessus et elle tomba amoureuse de lui.

_ Au moins je ne peux pas me plaindre, il est juste à côté de moi, ce qui est juste impossible. Mais pourtant je l'ai touché et j'ai senti sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Quel mystère. _

"Je comptais aller me coucher.. euh j'ai peut-être quelques vêtements secs à te passer. Comme ça je vais mettre les tiennes à sécher."

Elle alla voir dans son armoire et sortit un jogging gris assez large ainsi qu'un t shirt blanc assez ample. Elle lui tendit et celui-ci les prit dans sa main. Elle lui indiqua alors la salle de bain pour se changer. Avant cela il enleva son chapeau, sa sacoche et son holster qu'il déposa sur la table. Puis il alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Après avoir patienter quelques minutes, il sortit de la pièce sec. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que Lilou alla mettre ses vêtements dans la machine à laver. Elle en ferait tourner une demain.

"Je les ai mis à laver. Ils étaient d'une part trempé mais d'une autre ils étaient sales."

"C'est ça de vivre dans la nature hors de la civilisation."

Il s'installa à ses côtés en rougissant.

"Je n'ai qu'un seul lit… sinon j'irai dormir au canapé."

"Sinon c'est moi qui y vait. C'est chez toi avant tout."

"Ou alors on dort ensemble. On est majeurs après tout."

"Quel âge a ma sauveuse?"

"Et bien… 20 ans."

"Une jeunette! Je te voyais plus jeune que ça."

"Oh ça va."

Elle s'installa sous les draps et Arthur fut de même. Chacun se colla près du bord.

"Repose toi, on mettra les choses au clair demain. Bonne nuit Arthur."

"Bonne nuit….?"

"Lilou."

"Bonne nuit Lilou."

Soudain, Arthur sentit quelque chose lui grimper sur les jambes. Quelque chose qui ronronne. Il leva la tête et aperçu Garrus s'endormire à ses côtés.

"Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un matou."

"Il s'appelle Garrus. Un vrai rebelle."

"Tout comme moi haha."

Ils rigolèrent quelques minutes puis se fut le silence. Le sommeil leur pesait dessus. Lilou fut la première à s'endormir. Quant à Arthur il caressa le chat un petit peu avant que celui-ci s'endorme à son tour, son bras frottant contre le dos de la jeune fille.


	2. Chapitre I

La nuit fut assez tourmentée du côté d'Arthur. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, évitant de toucher Lilou au passage. Il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de vicieux, ce qui n'était clairement pas son cas. Les femmes, ils les respectaient, ça il n'y avait aucun soucis. Le problème il se sentait seul d'un côté. Mais il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Eliza. La mort de celle-ci et d'Isaac l'ont beaucoup traumatisé. Ce qui poussa le cowboy à retenir ses pulsions.

** _J'arrête pas de me poser des questions.. comment vais-je rentrer chez moi? Est-ce que je vais m'habituer à ce nouveau monde? Nah. Ça me dégoûte tout ce monde qui change. Et cette civilisation. Je me demande comment va Dutch et les autres…_ **

Ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, il se leva sans faire de bruit pour aller à la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau. L'eau était froide, parfaite pour des températures comme celles-ci. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, son regard se posant sur la jeune fille. Elle dormait paisiblement, la couette remontée jusqu'à ses épaules. Son sommeil semblait impénétrable. 

Garrus lui s'était installé dans son arbre à chat, dormant en boule. Arthur trouvait ça mignon. C'était un grand adorateur des animaux. Malheureusement il devait en chasser certains pour sa survie et celle de son camp. 

Arthur ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, se dirigea vers sa sacoche et sortit son petit carnet et son crayon. Il alla s'installer dans la cuisine et ferma la porte puis alluma la lumière à l'aide du petit interrupteur. C'est vrai que la technologie était beaucoup plus avancé. Cela l'intriguait toujours. Une fois assis, il se mit à écrire.

**Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres. J'étais occupé à voir ce type, Francis Sinclair. Un type un peu bizarre. Il m'avait parlé de machine du temps. Je savais pas quoi en pensé. Il m'a montré l'engin puis il sait passer comme une lumière puis plus rien. J'ai atterri dans un espèce de jardin. L'environnement semblait complètement différent de ce que je connais j'étais perdu. Et puis la propriétaire de l'endroit m'a recueilli chez elle. Lilou. Joli prénom. Elle m'a filé des fringues à l'allure bizarre pour laver les miennes qui étaient sales. Puis on a discuté un peu mais vu qu'elle était fatiguée, elle s'est couchée et moi aussi j'ai voulu suivre. Mais là je trouve pas le sommeil. Tout ça me tourmente. C'est de la folie. Le 21ème siècle. 2019. Je suis perdu.**

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Lilou s'était aussi réveillée pour la même raison, boire. 

"Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ?"

"Je.. non. Désolé miss, je suis un peu perturbé par la situation. Je voulais pas te déranger avec ça, désolé.. si je n'avais pas déconner.."

Elle s'approcha de lui attendrie par ses paroles, et se blottit contre son dos en le câlinant doucement. Arthur lui, prit un air impassible.

"Tu es le bienvenu ici Arthur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es ici, tu ne l'as pas demandé. Viens, essayons de se rendormir, tu veux?"

"Oui."

Ils retournèrent se coucher, mais cette fois-ci ils se faisaient face. Lilou avait allumée sa lampe de chevet. Elle était émerveillée par la beauté de ses yeux bleu mélangé avec du vert. Mais c'était le bleu qui l'emportait. Il était aussi beau que dans le jeu. Et tellement réel. Ses cheveux étaient mi longs et il avait sa barbe qui avait poussé aussi. Elle était sous le charme. Elle fit taire le silence en parlant.

"Tu verras, je te montrerai des choses qui vont l'épater. Je sens que je vais bien rigoler."

"De mes réactions ?"

"Oui gros bêta, rire ne va pas faire de mal. Au contraire je me sens bien."

Il inspira un coup et fixa toujours la jeune fille. Il fit apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire, ce que Lilou approuva. C'était rare quand il souriait, il était souvent grincheux, toujours à râler, ce que Lilou trouvait adorable. Il faisait le gros dur qui n'a peur de rien mais au fond elle savait qu'il était tendre et doux. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile après tout, elle le comprenait totalement. Il avait perdu jeune ses parents, il était rejeté de Mary et il avait perdu Isaac et Eliza. Une vie bien triste.

"Arthur je.. je vais faire en sorte que tu t'épanouisses un peu. Tu pourras te reposer de tes fonctions de lieutenant…"

"Je veux savoir. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Mon prénom, que je suis lieutenant. Je veux savoir."

Elle soupira puis se releva. Il se demandait où elle était partie. Elle revint avec une drôle de boîte en plastique qu'elle lui montrit. 

Il inspecta l'objet et lu sur la jaquette "Red dead redemption 2". Il l'interrogea du regard.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle un jeu vidéo. C'est.. quelque chose que l'on mets dans un boitier que l'on appelle console. Et après ça se joue sur la télévision que tu as inspecté tout à l'heure à l'aide de boutons et de sticks. Une manette. En fait ça permet de jouer un personnage fictif dans un univers quelconque. Par exemple.. toi.. tu es le héro de ce jeu vidéo. Donc tu n'es.."

"Pas réel ? Je suis fictif? Merde… c'est fou tout ça. J'ai dû mal à tout assimilé. Tu me montreras ça ? Je veux voir de mes propres yeux."

"Si tu es sûr de toi, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive Arthur."

Elle déposa la boîte à côté du lit et se remit en position pour dormir. Elle sentit sa grande main se poser sur sa joue. Elle rougit un peu. Arthur vint ensuite déposer un baiser timide sur son front. Il retira sa main et fit pareil que la jeune fille.

"Merci. Du fond du coeur. Tu es trop gentille de t'intéresser à un vieux hors la loi comme moi."

"36 ans ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas à la moitié de ta vie encore."

"Tu en sais des choses."

"Je connais plus de choses que toi tu n'en sais. Est-ce que actuellement tu te sens bien?"

"Oui. Je suis très bien."

"Où étais-tu stationner avant que tu atterrisses ici?"

"Horseshoe Overlook. J'allais collecter des dettes. En particulier celle de ce vieux fermier.. Thomas Downes."

"Je suis rassurée. Si tu savais.. je.. je te raconterai ça plus tard d'accord? Rendormons nous, une longue journée nous attend."

Il hôcha la tête et ferma les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il trouva le sommeil à son tour.

[]

Lilou se réveilla en s'étirant. Elle vit alors qu'Arthur n'était plus dans le lit. Elle se leva en vitesse et alla voir dans la cuisine. Rien. Mais soudain un bruit familier se fit retentir dans la salle de bain… 

_ Ne me dis pas que… _

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Arthur, devant les toilettes à tirer la chasse. En continu.

Elle trouvait ça si innocent de sa part. Elle lui prit le bras et le tourna vers elle.

"On découvre la chasse d'eau?"

"Euh oui. Je trouvais ça drôle cette eau qui s'aspirair au fond du trou."

"Cela sert pour évacuer nos.. déchets.. donc ça se tire seulement pour ça. Sinon ma facture va être haute.."

"Oh je m'excuse. Je savais pas.."

"Ce n'est rien, maintenant tu le sauras."

Elle sortit des serviettes propres et les tendit au hors la loi. Il les prit en l'interrogeant du regard.

"Va te laver. Je.. sans t'offenser tu.. sens pas très bon. En attendant je vais nettoyer tes vêtements et préparer le déjeuner. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles."

"Oui madame."

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire. Puis il inspecta le mécanisme pendant quelques minutes. Il tourna alors le robinet bleu et sentit de l'eau froide lui couler sur le pied, il poussa un cri de surprise. Il ouvrit alors le second robinet rouge, ce qui donna de l'eau chaude. A présent l'eau était à bonne température. Puis il remarqua que l'eau ne coulait pas de l'étrange pommeau.

"Lilou, comment on fait couler l'eau hors baignoire ? Tu sais autre truc."

"Pour le pommeau de douche, tu tires sur le bouchon près des robinets." Dit-elle derrière la porte.

"Merci."

Il tira alors sur le bouchon et toute l'eau s'abattit sur lui par surprise, comme s'il galopait sous une pluie torrentielle. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps.

** _Et bien, c'est comme une pluie artificielle. C'est plutôt agréable. Morgan, tu as encore du chemin à faire._ **

Il prit le savon et commença à se frotter tout le corps.

  
  
  



	3. Chapitre II

Quelques minutes passèrent et Lilou avait eu le temps de lancer sa machine à laver. Elle avait également préparée le petit déjeuner, assez complet : quelques toasts grillés, tartiné de beurre et de confiture d’abricot. Un petit déjeuner que l’on ne faisait pas en Amérique. Et bien à vrai dire, Lilou s’était installée il y a pas si longtemps que ça en Amérique. Elle est originaire de France, mais n’a pas vraiment de soucis à communiquer avec la langue anglaise. Malgré l’accent du cowboy, elle arrivait quand même à le comprendre. A force de l’écouter parler, elle l’avait cerné.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir et vit Arthur en sortir, torse nu, juste vêtu de son jogging gris. Elle lui fit signe de s’asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu’il fit volontiers. Il examina alors la nourriture qui se trouvait juste devant lui et se gratta la barbe.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est au juste….?”

“Oh c’est ce que je mangeais quand j’habitais encore en France. Du pain grillé, beurre, confiture. Je trouve ça très bon et j’ai décidé que je voulais te faire goûter. Ca te changera de tes haricots en boite.” 

“Oh donc tu es française? Tu parles étonnamment bien l’anglais. On sent qu’il y a un petit accent français mais franchement c’est compréhensif.”

La jeune fille rougit suite aux paroles d’Arthur et commença à manger en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Lui aussi fit de même et prit une bouchée, savourant ces nouvelles saveurs. Il se lécha les lèvres et prit la deuxième tartine.

“Vraiment je trouve ça bon. Tu vas me rendre accro, miss.”

“Contente que ça te plaise Arthur. Tu veux un peu de jus avec ça?”

“Avec plaisir.”

Elle se leva prendre la bouteille de jus de fruit du frigo et prit deux verres qu’elle déposa sur la table. Elle servit le jus et posa la bouteille un peu plus loin sur la table. L’homme s’empressa alors de finir son verre d’un trait, à vrai dire, il était assoiffé. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, il se proposa pour débarrasser la table.

“Alors les assiettes dans l’évier et la bouteille au frigo.”

“Ok, je pense que j’ai capté.”

Il déposa les assiettes dans l’évier et rangea la bouteille dans le grand compartiment blanc appelé frigo, plus communément réfrigérateur. Il observa quelques minutes l’intérieur du frigo, sentant le froid lui chatouiller le visage. Il ferma la porte et tourna la tête en direction de la machine à laver. Il s’approcha en douceur près de celle-ci, ce qui fit ricaner Lilou et s’assit en face du hublot. 

“Oh ça tourne. C’est fou aujourd’hui comment on devient fainéant.”

“Malheureusement tu n’as pas fini d’en voir des choses mon cher Arthur..”

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et s’installèrent sur la terrasse. L’air était doux et agréable. Arthur lui en profita pour observer de nouveau les environs. Vu qu’il avait atterri ici en pleine nuit, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de bien voir autour de lui. Il alla chercher son carnet qui était resté à l’intérieur et revint s’installer aux côtés de Lilou. Il ouvrit une page vierge et se mit à griffonner un peu. Lilou qui était elle aussi à fond dans le dessin, sa principale passion, se rapprocha de lui et l’observa attentivement. En seulement quelques minutes il avait quasiment dessiné le jardin entier.

“Franchement tu dessines toujours aussi bien.. il faudra que je te montre les miens à l’occasion.”

“Oh une autre dessinatrice? Pourquoi pas.”

Il posa le carnet sur la table de la terrasse et ressentit une envie soudaine de fumer. Il alla de nouveau à l’intérieur prendre son paquet de cigarette et une fois sortit, Lilou l’interpella en rentrant à son tour, prenant son paquet à elle et lui tendit.

“Prends celles-là plutôt. Les tiennes doivent être vieilles depuis le temps. J’aimerai pas que tu t’empoisonnes encore plus qu’avant.”

“Empoisonner?” questionna-t-il en s’en allumant une. “C’est quoi cette connerie encore?”

“Et bien mon cher ami, la cigarette c’est très mauvais pour la santé. Ca peut provoquer des cancers par exemple.”

Il inhala la fumée et la souffla par les narines.

“Alors pourquoi toi aussi tu t’es mise à fumer? T’es encore jeune. Moi je suis déjà vieux, je vais pas m’emmerder à arrêter.”

“Raisons personnelles.”

Une fois la cigarette fini, Lilou lui montra le cendrier.

“On jette pas les mégots par terre ici. Direct dans le cendrier.”

“Pas de soucis.”

Il écrasa son mégot dans le compartiment et retourna à l’intérieur son carnet en main. Il le remit dans sa sacoche et vint inspecter de nouveau la télévision. Il vit poser sur le meuble une sorte d’objet avec pleins de boutons. Il le prit en main et l’inspecta aussi. En s’amusant à appuyer sur les boutons, la télévision s’alluma sur une chaîne au hasard, ce qui fit sursauter Arthur.

“Aaah bordel!”

“Bravo tu as découvert la télévision.” applaudit Lilou en se mettant à ses côtés.

“Ils… ils sont réels? Comment ils sont entrés là dedans?!” s’affole-t-il en prenant l’écran entre ses deux mains. Il toqua sur la vitre mais rien de ne se passe.

“En fait oui ce sont des vrais personnes et non ne t’inquiète pas, personne n’est à l’intérieur. C’est une vidéo enregistrée. En fait je t’explique, ils ont filmés des personnes à l’aide d’une caméra et après ils le diffusent à la télévision.”

Il leva un sourcil et vint s’asseoir sur le lit. Lilou fit de même. Elle lui expliqua qu’il y avait plusieurs chaînes de télévision, grâce à tous les boutons présents sur la télécommande et qu’il y avait plusieurs programmes tels que les documentaires, séries TV, dessins animés, films, chaînes musicales ect. Arthur l’écoutait attentivement mais son regard était focalisé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles avaient l’air si douce à embrasser. Puis il revint à la réalité et secoua sa tête.

** _Commence pas à avoir des idées comme celles-ci Morgan…_ **

“Tiens et si tu me montrais un peu ton jeu dans lequel je suis sois disant le personnage principal?”

“Tu veux faire ça maintenant?”

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda intensément.

“Oui.”

Elle alla allumer la console et prit sa manette puis s’installa de nouveau aux côtés d’Arthur. Elle prit la télécommande et mit la bonne chaîne et c’est alors que l’accueil de la playstation 4 apparu. En fond d’écran, Lilou n’avait pas hésité à mettre son cowboy préféré.

“C’est moi ça?”

Elle rougit et bégaya.

“O-oui.”

Avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole, elle lança le jeu et changea de sujet.

“Tu vas voir, c’est un jeu magnifique.”

_ Tout comme toi d’ailleurs. _

Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et hocha la tête.

“Si tu le dis.”

Seulement une fois le jeu lancé, l’écran se figea. Lilou s’approcha alors de plus près pour observer. La console avait l’air d’avoir planté. Ou plutôt le jeu en lui-même. Soudain un message d’erreur s’afficha sur l’écran.

“ **Une erreur s’est produite. Veuillez réinstaller le jeu, des composants sont manquants.”**

Le hors la loi grogna et soupira.

“Je suppose que je suis l’un des composants.”

“Ca alors. Cet événement a vraiment tout foutu en l’air.”

La jeune fille soupira et éteignit la console, rangeant sa manette sur l’étagère de son meuble.

Elle alla se prendre un verre d’eau au passage et vit que sa machine était finie. Arthur lui demanda alors si elle avait besoin d’aide. Elle lui indiqua que l’étendoir se trouvait sur la terrasse. Il alla le chercher et le déposa dans la cuisine. Elle lui montra comment le mettre en place et comment étendre le linge.

“Rien de compliqué.”

“Lilou, tu es sûre que ça va?”

“Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi… je ne m’attendais pas à ce que le jeu plante comme ça.”

“C’est de ma faute. Merde! Si j’avais pas été voir ce mec bizarre, jamais ça ne se serait produit !”

“Calme-toi Arthur, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ça.”

“Du coup que vas-tu faire?”

“Je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour le moment, je vais m’occuper de toi.”

Une fois le linge étendu, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le lit, pensif. Puis le regard du hors la loi se tourna vers l’objet rectangulaire que tenait Lilou entre ses mains. Depuis son arrivé, cela l’avait énormement. 

“C’est quoi ce machin que tu utilises tout le temps?”

“Mon téléphone portable. Un smartphone si tu préfères. On peut faire un tas de choses dessus. Sa fonction principale est toujours de téléphoner, mais maintenant tu peux envoyer des messages, regarder des vidéos, écouter de la musique, jouer à des jeux..”

“Ca à l’air sympa. Je… peux?” demanda-t-il en tendant une main.

“Oui bien sûr. Pour déverrouiller tu appuies sur le bouton sur le côté. Après tu fais un “L” avec ton doigt sur l’écran. Après tu seras sur la page d’accueil.”

Après quelques tentatives ratées, il réussit enfin et était fasciné par la technologie de maintenant. 

“Sympa. Mais compliqué.”

“Tu t’y feras avec le temps. Est-ce que tu veux écouter un peu de musique?”

“Ouais pourquoi pas.”

Elle prit ses écouteurs qui sont sur sa table de nuit et les branche à son téléphone. Elle donna un écouteur à Arthur qui le regarda toujours intrigué et le mit dans une de ses oreilles. Lilou fit de même et ouvrit son application Spotify. Elle lança alors une musique assez particulière.

  
  


** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amidst a clash of worlds?_ **

** _Did I hear a thunder?_ **

** _Did I hear you break?_ **

** _I can’t quite remember_ **

** _Just what guided me this way, oh_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amidst a clash of worlds?_ **

** _The pines, they often whisper_ **

** _They whisper what no tongue can tell_ **

** _You drank from the deep water_ **

** _May he know the depths of the world_ **

** _World_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amidst a clash of worlds?_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amidst a clash of worlds?_ **

** _Mmm, oh, traveler_ **

** _What have you seen?_ **

** _Were there crossroads_ **

** _Where you been, where you been?_ **

** _I once was standing tall_ **

** _I fill my bags against the wall_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amidst a clash of worlds?_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amidst a clash of worlds?_ **

** _Oh, oh_ **

** _Oh_ **

** _The morning light_ **

** _When it comes to me_ **

** _It was there but I could not see_ **

** _Am I to wander_ **

** _As a wayward sun?_ **

** _Will the hunter be hunted_ **

** _By the smoke in your room?_ **

** _May I stand unshaken (ah), shaken_ **

** _Amid, amid a clash of worlds (worlds)_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amid a clash of worlds (worlds)_ **

** _May I stand unshaken_ **

** _Amid, amid a clash of worlds (worlds)_ **

  
  
  


Une fois celle-ci terminée, elle retira les écouteurs et les rangea. Arthur lui semblait de plus en plus passionné par ce nouveau monde. Il s’étira de tous les membres et s’allongea sur le dos.

“Plutôt sympa.”

“Cette musique vient du jeu. Je la trouve magnifique.”

“Tu as raison. C’est vrai qu’elle a quelque chose de sympa.”

“Bon cette après-midi on va sortir un peu, je vais t’acheter de nouvelles fringues. Qu’en dis-tu?”

“Si ça te chante.”

“Je veux pas qu’on se moque de toi. Tu sais tes vêtements ne sont plus vraiment d’aujourd’hui… les gens penseront que c’est un cosplay.”

“Un cos-quoi?”

“Un déguisement si tu préfères.”

** _La civilisation est-elle devenue aussi pitoyable qu’avant? Je verrais bien ça de mes propres yeux…_ **

“T’auras qu’à garder ces vêtements le temps de sortir. Et euh.. en chaussures je n’ai rien à te prêter. Il faudra te contenter de tes bottes.”

“Ca fera l’affaire oui.”

“Ah et. Pas d’armes. Tu ne mets pas ton holster. Et ton chapeau et bien.. comme tu veux.”

“Tsss d’accord, d’accord.”

Elle ricana et vint déposer un petit bisous sur la joue d’Arthur, qui rougit sans le savoir. Il lui tendit de le téléphone en souriant.

“On s’en écoute une autre?”

“Avec plaisir Arthur.


	4. Chapitre III

Après s'être fait un petit casse dalle rapide, Lilou et Arthur s'étaient préparés pour sortir en ville. Lilou s'était vêtu d'un short rouge, avec un t-shirt noir et des tennis. Arthur lui était resté en jogging et t-shirt avec ses bottes de cowboy. La jeune fille prit sa sacoche et sortit ses clés de voiture.

"Oh tu vas voir le nouveau moyen de locomotion."

Arthur se tourna vers elle et la suivit hors de l'appartement, elle ferma à double tours derrière lui. 

"Il n'y a plus de chevaux ? De trains? De diligences..?"

"Des trains ils en restent encore mais ils se sont modernisés. Les chevaux sont devenus un divertissement, un sport si tu préfères. Et pour les diligences ça n'existe plus."

Arthur semblait déçu.

"Je vois."

Une fois dehors, elle l'emmena au parking où se trouvait pleins de voitures garées. Arthur s'approcha méfiant de ces drôles de machines sur quatres roues et observa.

"Ne me dit pas que ça a été remplacé par ces choses?"

"On peut dire ça oui."

Elle ouvrit sa voiture grise à l'aide de sa clé et alla ouvrir la portière à Arthur, l'invitant à s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Celui-ci hésita un moment.

"Tu montes? N'aie pas peur, il n'y a aucun pièges."

Arthur grogna et s'asseya à l'intérieur. Lilou le rejoignit aussitôt. Elle s'installa confortablement et mit sa ceinture de sécurité. Arthur la regarda faire attentivement. Il fit de même de son côté.

"Toujours mettre sa ceinture, sinon s'il y a un accident, tu en payeras les conséquences."

"D'accord."

C'est alors qu'il eut un petit rire. Ce rire que Lilou aimait tant.

"Ça ne va pas plus vite que des chevaux rassure moi?"

"Si. Ça peut monter très haut en km/h. Par exemple 240 km/h."

"C'est une plaisanterie?!"

La jeune fille sourit et démarra la voiture, ce qui fit sursauter le cowboy. Elle fit une marche arrière et sortit du parking. Personne en vue, elle s'engagea sur la route et roula pour aller au supermarché. Arthur lui s'était accroché au siège, ses doigts crispés sur le tissus. Il restait figé.

"N'aie pas peur, je sais conduire, je vais pas nous faire tuer. Relaxe toi."

"Mais je n'ai pas peur!" S'exclama l'homme, une teinte rosée sur ses pommettes.

"Si tu le dis."

Il se concentra sur la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Un paysage qu'il ne connaissait guère. Il se sentait nostalgique et repensait alors à la bande, les paysages qu'il a connu. C'était sa vie, de vivre en extérieur, de dormir à même le sol, de côtoyer toutes températures et météo. Et puis d'aller voler et braquer avec sa famille. De chasser. Pêcher. Il allait devoir s'en passer pendant un moment. Lilou le regarda du coin de l'oeil et mit un peu de musique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Arthur sortit de ses pensées et regarda Lilou tenir son volant, bouger cet espèce de guidon dans tous les sens.

** _Ça semble tellement compliqué tout ça. Merde je suis pas fait pour cette vie. J'ai beau apprécié Lilou, je… j'aimerai rentré chez moi.. et l'emmener avec moi ainsi que son chat.._ **

"Tu es pensif Arthur, quelque chose te tracasse?"

"Rien d'important. Dis moi, comment fais-tu pour vivre facilement et avoir un logement?"

"Et bien en fait je travaille. Je suis bouchère dans une boucherie du coin. Mais là actuellement elle est fermée pendant deux semaines et j'ai deux semaines de vacances aussi donc j'ai beaucoup de repos."

"Je vois…"

"Pas le choix si je veux payer mon loyer, mes factures, de quoi me nourrir, me vêtir, me laver. Et pour le chat aussi. Et me faire plaisir aussi."

"J'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour toi et t'aider.."

"Arthur, tu es un amour.."

"Héhé non je suis pas un homme bien, ma belle."

Elle rougit de ses paroles.

_ Il a un don pour me mettre dans tous mes états. _

"Cependant ce n'est plus comme avant. Tu ne peux plus agir comme un hors-la-loi. La sécurité est renforcée c'est trop dangereux."

"On s'inquiète pour moi miss?"

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra sur la route. Elle vit alors au loin le supermarché. Une fois arrivée, elle se gara vers le fond du parking et sortit aux côtés d'Arthur.

"Nous voici arrivés. Allons te trouver de quoi t'habiller. Ne t'en fais pas, ça me dérange pas de te payer tout ça. Au contraire ça me fait plaisir."

"Lilou tu n'as pas besoin de-"

Elle lui coupa la parole et l'emmena avec elle.

"Allez entrons."

  
  


[]

Ils entrèrent dans la magasin, à la recherche du rayon vêtements. Arthur observa les environs et constata que beaucoup de monde s'y trouvaient également. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde dans un seul endroit, ce qui le dégoûta un peu.

"Il y a trop de monde. C'est insupportable."

"Je te comprends je n'aime pas spécialement les gens aussi. Mais je prends sur moi quand je viens de faire les courses."

Une fois fini de parler, elle constata qu'Arthur n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se mit alors à traverser les longs allés.

_ Il est passé où ? C'est pas vrai.. _

Soudain elle cru savoir où il aurait pu aller. Et en arrivant à l'endroit auquelle elle pensait, elle eut raison. Arthur était planté devant l'étalage des armes. Il semblait aux anges. Il en prit dans les mains, les toucha et les inspecta puis les reposa. Elle s'approcha et mit une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

"Je vois que tu as découvert les armes."

"Ça n'a pas tant changé que ça au final. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais pas que je prenne les miens."

"C'est seulement pour se défendre et personnellement moi j'en ai pas acheté. J'ai d'autres choses pour me défendre. Et puis maintenant qu'il y a les tiens."

"Bon ma belle, occupe toi de mon relooking." Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et l'amena au niveau des vêtements. C'est parfait, il y avait pleins de genre et elle avait une petite idée en tête.

_ Je parie que ça t'ira bien héhé. _

"Quelle taille je t'ai donné en t shirt et pantalon déjà ?"

"XXL en t shirt il me semble. En pantalon je sais plus."

Elle se mit alors à chercher ce qu'elle voulait et trouva son bonheur. T shirt noir assez moulant, jean noir déchiré au niveau des genoux, paires de chaussettes classique et en guise de veste un perfecto noir. En accessoire elle lui avait trouvé un bandana rouge à motif blanc. Elle lui tendit le tas de vêtements et lui indiqua d'aller à une cabine d'essayage.

"Va te changer et après tu me montreras."

"D'accord. Laisse moi seulement quelques minutes."

Lilou l'attendait assise sur un banc à consulter son téléphone portable. Puis elle vit une silhouette s'approchait d'elle et elle leva la tête, une teinte rosée apparu sur ses joues.

Il était.. comment dire. Sexy?

Le jean le moulait un peu, ainsi que le t-shirt. La veste lui taillait bien surtout au niveau des épaules. Il avait mit le bandana autour de son cou en travers. Il était parfait.

_ Mon dieu ça fait bizarre de le voir en tenue moderne mais qu'il est beau comme ça. _

"J'ai l'air d'un clown c'est ça ?"

"Non.. non! Du tout! Ça te va très bien. On part sur ça pour commencer?"

"D'accord, si ça plaît à la demoiselle."

Après s'être rechangé dans sa tenue initiale, Lilou décida de lui trouver aussi une nouvelle paire de chaussures qui irait bien avec son ensemble. Arthur lui, avait repéré une paire de rangers noires, qui lui semblait bien. Il décida de les essayer et resta sur sa décision.

"Je pense que je vais les prendre, ça me plait beaucoup."

"Bon, c'est ok pour ça. Va te prendre un ensemble de caleçons aussi, j'en ai pas d'autres chez moi."

Après s'être choisit ce qu'il voulait, Lilou prit de quoi manger pour le soir et ils se dirigèrent à la caisse pour payer le tout. La note fut assez haute, ce qui gênait beaucoup Arthur mais Lilou lui rappela que ça lui faisait plaisir et que de toute façon il n'y avait pas le choix. Une fois en voiture, le hors-la-loi lui déposa un bisous sur la joue. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à rougir.

"Merci encore Lilou. Tu es trop adorable, j'te mérite pas."

"Ne dit pas ça Arthur, toi aussi tu as droit à ta chance. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais… en tant qu'ami bien sûr, sauf si tu ne veux pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas contre. Au moins j'ai quelqu'un sur qui compter dans cette foutue époque."

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Tu peux compter sur moi."

Une fois en route, Lilou proposa à Arthur de s'arrêter à un fast food pour se prendre un soda.

"Un soda ?"

"Une boisson gazeuse aux fruits. Mais entre nous c'est beaucoup de sucres. Mais bon c'est de temps en temps."

"J'suis bien tenté."

Lilou s'arrêta au Drive du fast food et commanda deux Fanta orange. Une fois payé, elle donna l'autre boisson à Arthur qui ne tarda pas à prendre une gorgée.

"Hmm pas mauvais ce truc! Merci encore miss."

"C'est rien. J'aime bien passé du temps avec toi."

"Je…. Moi aussi je me sens bien en ta compagnie."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Lilou reprit la parole.

"Ça te tenterait un restaurant et un cinéma demain?"

"Une invitation? J'accepte avec plaisir."

Elle sourit et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Arthur lui, déposa une de ses mains sur la cuisse pour la caresser gentiment. Elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention, mais des frissons se manifestèrent dans son dos. Elle décida de mettre un peu de musique et se mit à chantonner. Le hors-la-loi l'écouta attentivement tout en observant de nouveau le paysage.

Une fois rentré, c'est sûr, il irait écrire dans son carnet le déroulement de la journée. Après tout il aimait bien écrire et dessiner.

"Lilou. Tu me montreras tes dessins ce soir ?"

"Oh euh, oui!"

"Héhé j'ai hâte."

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapitre IV

Ils étaient enfin rentrés à l’appartement. Une fois la porte ouverte, ce ne fut pas une surprise de voir Garrus les accueillir, la queue frétillante. Il poussa des petits miaulements et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Lilou posa ses affaires sur le meuble pendant qu’Arthur faisait des petites gratouilles sur le ventre du matou, qui y répondit par un ronronnement assez fort. 

La jeune fille rangea les nouveaux vêtements du cowboy dans son armoire puis alla ranger le reste des courses à la cuisine. Arthur et Garrus la suivirent jusque dans la pièce, le chat se dandinant près de sa gamelle vide. Il miaula de nouveau, pour alerter sa maîtresse. Elle s’apprêtait à s’occuper de lui quand Arthur s’interposa.

“Laisse. Je m’occupe de lui. Fait ce que tu as à faire.”

Son attention revint vers le matou qui se léchait une patte.

“Bon alors mon gros, où est-ce que ta maîtresse cache le sachet de croquettes, hm?”

“Dans le meuble à côté de sa gamelle.”

Il l’ouvrit et prit le sachet qui était à l’intérieur. Une fois le paquet ouvert, il constata qu’un doseur était à l’intérieur. Lilou pensait à tout pour ne pas s’embêter. Il le remplit à ras bord et le versa dans la gamelle de Garrus qui ne tarda pas à se jeter dessus. Il remit le paquet en place et alla remplir sa gamelle d’eau au robinet et la déposa de nouveau au côté du félin.

Le hors-la-loi se redressa et prit son carnet dans sa sacoche puis une cigarette du paquet de Lilou et sorta sur la terrasse. Une fois assis, il s'apprêtait à allumer sa cigarette avec son allumette quand il remarqua un drôle de petit objet posé sur la table. Il posa son allumette et examina l’autre objet. Il mit son doigt sur la petite molette et la fit tourner, ce qui donna une flamme. Tout comme une allumette mais en moderne.

** _Oh intéressant. Plus besoin de s’emmerder avec ces allumettes._ **

Il alluma sa cigarette à l’aide de l’objet et prit un peu de fumée dans sa gorge. Puis il prit une nouvelle page vierge et se mit à écrire.

**Cette journée fut sympathique. Découverte de la douche. Autre chose que le bain et beaucoup plus agréable. N’empêche que je devais avoir l’air d’un con à toucher à tout. J’ai aussi découvert que Lilou était une Française qui s’était installée en Amérique. Elle m’a fait goûté ce qu’elle mangeait au petit déjeuner. Délicieux. Meilleur que ces maudits haricots en boite. Puis elle a voulu me montrer le jeu dans lequel je suis sois disant le personnage principal. Sauf qu’il a planté, car je n’étais plus à l’intérieur. J’étais déçu. Puis elle m’a fait découvrir le téléphone portable, encore quelque chose de très évolué. La voiture aussi, qui remplaçait les chevaux. D’ailleurs, ma jument me manque. J’espère qu’on s’occupe d’elle à l’heure actuel. Puis elle m’a amené à un magasin pour m’acheter des vêtements, soit disant que ma tenue que je porte tout le temps n’est plus vraiment adapté à cette époque là. Elle m’a parlé de “cosplay”. Déguisement. Bref. Puis elle m’a fait goûté une boisson délicieuse gazeuse aux fruits. Un soda. Il faut que j’apprenne tout ces nouveaux termes moi. Si je veux pas être paumé.**

**Lilou est vraiment quelqu’un de bien… de trop bien même. Je la mérite pas. J’ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. Si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre, je serais probablement mort à l’heure qu’il est. Bref je dois tout à cette jeune fille. Elle me soutient malgré ce que je suis. Un voleur. Un tueur. Un hors-la-loi. Il faut pas que je m'égare trop, elle commence à bien me plaire..**

“Ca fait plaisir de te voir toujours écrire dans ton carnet. Tu sais quand je jouais, je le lisais tout le temps. J’aime bien voir ce que tu écrivais.”

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, inhalant encore de la fumée. Il l'éjecta en suite par le nez.

“Mon carnet était visible?! C’est censé être privé!” dit-il en le fermant brusquement, les pommettes rosées. 

La jeune fille rigola et vint enlacer ses bras autour du cou d’Arthur et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

“Allons, allons, le prends pas comme ça.”

“Bref changeons de sujet. Montre moi tes dessins par exemple.”

Elle s’assit à ses côtés et déverrouilla son téléphone. Une fois dans sa galerie photo, elle en fit défiler sous les yeux du cowboy qui avait l’air plutôt surpris. Il prit le portable entre ses mains et regarda de plus près.

“Oh tu te débrouilles bien. J’aime bien. Surtout avec la couleur.”

“Je… merci.”

“Comment as-tu fait pour mettre tes dessins dans ce machin?”

“Je les ai pris en photo. L’appareil fait aussi des photos et des vidéos.”

“Décidément ils pensent à tout.”

Elle se leva et s’étira les bras et observa le ciel qui s’assombrit. Elle décida aussi de s’allumer une cigarette. Arthur lui avait fini la sienne et l’écrasa dans le cendrier, éjectant les dernières fumées par la bouche. Puis il vint aux côtés de Lilou.

“Plutôt calme ce soir.”

“Oui.”

Elle sentit alors presque le bras du brun frotter au sien. Des frissons se firent sentir dans sa colonne vertébrale. Déjà qu’elle avait des sentiments pour lui, se retenir comme ça c’était compliqué. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas l’aimer. Elle le sentait. C’était perdu d’avance. Malgré ça, elle l’aimait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Et puis c’est à ce moment précis qu’elle se souvint qu’il lui avait caresser la cuisse dans la voiture. Est-ce que c’était simplement amical? Ou est-ce qu’il avait vraiment des sentiments lui aussi? Aussi tôt? Pourquoi pas.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour mieux être proche de lui. Il sentait si bon. Et il dégageait une de 

ses chaleures. La nuit en période d’hiver, il doit tenir si chaud.

  
  


_ Lilou ressaisit toi voyons! Arrête de fantasmer tu te fais du mal pour rien. _

  
  


Il tourna la tête en sa direction. Son regard bleu magnifique fixant le regard ambre de la jeune fille. Une teinte rosée se posa sur leur pommettes. 

“Je sais que c’est injuste, mais je suis contente de t’avoir à mes côtés. Je l’ai tellement souhaité.”

Il soupira et regarda le sol.

“Pourquoi? Tu sais bien que je suis pas un homme bien.”

“Je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments… je…”

“Des… sentiments pour moi?”

  
  


_ Aie la gaffe. J’aurai dû me taire. _

  
  


“Oublie. Je… c’est rien.”

Elle écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier. Puis elle sentit les bras d’Arthur l’envelopper. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement. Une petite sensation agréable vint s’installer dans son bas ventre. 

** _Mais qu’est-ce que je fous. Morgan qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive? T’es trop en manque c’est ça, tu te sens seul?_ **

Il rougit. Puis il changea de plan. Il la porta dans ses bras et rentra à l’intérieur. Il la déposa sur le lit délicatement. Il ferma la fenêtre en suivant, pour que le chat ne puisse pas sortir, il était tard à présent. Puis il se dirigea à la salle de bain.

“J’vais aux toilettes.”

“Fait comme chez toi.”

Il revint s’asseoir à ses côtés et enleva son t shirt blanc, révélant son torse assez musclé. Lilou n’en manquait pas une miette.

“Tu as chaud Arthur? Je peux mettre le ventilateur si tu veux.”

“Le venti-quoi?”

Elle se releva et alluma le ventilateur sur 1. Un petit vent frais se fit ressentir. Une fois installée sur le lit, elle retourna de nouveau sur son téléphone, évitant tout contact avec le hors-la-loi.

Celui-ci se mit au bout du lit et observa l’objet qui faisait de la fraîcheur. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce petit moment calme.

Pendant ce temps, Lilou réfléchit à un film à regarder au cinéma le lendemain. Elle défila sur la page et trouva un film qui retient son attention.

“J’ai trouvé quel film on pourra se mater demain au ciné. Mais je te dirais rien, c’est la surprise.”

“Pas de problème.”

Elle aussi eu trop chaud et s’installa aux côtés d’Arthur, profitant du vent frais.

“Tu ne te mets pas torse nu?”

“Arthur.. je te rappelle qu’on est différent toi et moi…” dit-elle nerveuse.

“Viens ici ma belle.”

Sans qu’elle puisse réagir, Arthur passa ses mains sur son t shirt et lui enleva doucement, révélant son soutien gorge. Il déposa le t shirt de la brunette à côté du sien. Elle rougit en regardant Arthur puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher.

“Tu sais, elle est déjà caché par ton espèce de brassière.”

“Je sais mais…”

Elle craqua. Lilou se jeta alors dans les bras d’Arthur et l’embrassa avec envie. Là c’était trop, elle pouvait pas se retenir. Etrangement celui-ci y répondit en approfondissant le baiser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis Lilou décida de se retirer.

“Je… pardon, j’aurai pas dû faire ça..”

“Ce n’est rien Lilou. On est adultes tous les deux tu sais. On est plus des ados. Tu n’as rien à craindre. Si je n’avais pas aimé, je t’aurai repoussé.”

“Oh Arthur…”

Il la prit contre lui et la blottit contre son épaule. Elle l’enlaça avec des bras et déposa quelques baisers sur son torse. Il y répondit par un sourire chaleureux. 

“Contente? Tu as ton Arthur rien que pour toi.”

“C’est un rêve, dites moi que c’est pas réel..”

“Si, ça l’est bien Lilou.”

Il déposa à son tour un baiser sur son front. Lui qui était tout le temps froid et brutal, cela faisait bizarre de le voir doux et accueillant. Comme quoi, on peut bien en cacher des choses.

“Je.. tu as faim? Je vais préparer à manger si tu veux.”

“Préparons ensemble. J’aime pas être servi tout le temps, je veux aider.”

“D’accord.”

  
  


[]

Une fois le repas fait, ils s’étaient installés tous les deux devant la télé à regarder des vidéos drôles, collés l’un contre l’autre. Elle prit sa fourchette et coupa un morceau de viande qu’elle tendit à Arthur en rougissant. Celui-ci vint prendre le morceau et fit de même avec elle. Elle aimait bien faire ce genre de petit jeu. Elle l’avait déjà fait avec son ex-copain. Il prit son verre d’eau et bu une gorgée.

“Tu as déjà était en couple Lilou.”

“Oui. Mais ça n’a pas duré. C’était un connard.”

“Moi aussi je suppose que tu es au courant..”

“Oui avec Mary… elle te méritait pas Arthur. Oser dire que tu ne changeras jamais. Pour moi tu es parfait tel que tu es.”

“Si tu le dis…”

Après manger, Lilou avait décidé de servir deux petites verres de Whisky, ce qui fit énormément plaisir au hors-la-loi. Il savoura l’alcool et sentit celui-ci brûler l’intérieur de sa gorge.

“Pas mauvais celui-là.”

“Ouais il est pas mal du tout.

Après quelques autres verres, il décidèrent de se mettre au lit, blottit l’un contre l’autre, la fatigue se faisant présente. Garrus lui s’était installé au bout du lit et dormait paisiblement. Cette nuit là fut moins tourmenté pour Arthur, qui ne se réveilla pas une seule fois dans la nuit.


	6. Chapter V

Le lendemain matin, le réveille fut assez dur. Le hors-la-loi était le premier à avoir ouvert les yeux, Lilou toujours dans ses bras. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement, des petits ronflements se firent entendre. Le brun lui caressa tendrement sa chevelure puis sentit son corps réagir. Cela faisait longtemps qu’Arthur n’avait pas eu ce genre pulsion, il rougit en sentant son excitation monter en flèche. Il essaye alors de sortir du lit sans réveiller la jeune fille, ce qui fut un succès, puis il se dirigea à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

Une fois dedans, il alluma l’eau et s'arrosa le corps tout en grimaçant. 

** _Pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive maintenant._ **

Son corps s’était calmé et il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement de son jogging puis s’installa de nouveau sur le lit aux côtés de Lilou qui s’était réveillée entre temps, mais qui était toujours dans les vapes.

“Salut Arthur.”

“Salut. Bien dormi?”

“Oui ça peut aller et toi, ta nuit était meilleure que celle de la dernière fois?”

“Ouais. C’est grâce à toi”, ronronne-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur le front de Lilou qui y répondit pas un sourire.

La jeune fille vint se blottir de nouveau contre lui, jouant avec les poils de son torse. Arthur grimaça.

“Laisse ça tranquille.”

“Rooh.”

Il bailla et blottit sa tête contre le coussin moelleux que lui avait passé Lilou. De son côté, elle était toujours contre son torse, déjà rivé sur son téléphone. Puis elle le déposa à côté sur le lit pour sentir la fatigue l’envahir de nouveau.

“Je propose qu’on se repose un peu plus, on a le temps.”

“Hmm.”

  
  


[]

  
  


Ils s'étaient levés finalement à midi et Arthur s'était désigné pour préparer à manger, cela lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Lilou lui indiqua comment utiliser tel ou tel ustensiles, la plaque vitro aussi. Et bien, une fois fini, il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts. Au contraire, une fois à table, Lilou se régala. Elle savait pas qu'Arthur était capable de cuisiner ainsi. Il rougit en se frottant le cou.

"Tu sais, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire.."

"Tu t'es bien débrouillé Arthur, je suis fière de toi! Qui aurait su que le redoutable Arthur Morgan savait cuisiner, hm?"

"Lilou", ricana-t-il.

Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille s'interposa pour faire la vaisselle. Arthur quant à lui s'occupa de changer la litière du chat et de remplir ses gamelles. Garrus accouru à ses côtés et se frotta à ses jambes. Le hors-la-loi lui grâtouilla le dos et celui-ci répondit par un ronronnement bienveillant.

Après ça, ils s'habillèrent près à sortir dehors. Arthur avait du coup enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements que Lilou lui avait offert. Elle rougit en l'observant. 

"Ça te va vraiment bien."

"Si tu le dis. De toute façon je reste vieux et moche. Pour moi ça change pas grand chose."

"Non Arthur, tu es l'homme le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu", gronda la jeune fille.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. L'homme ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser, tout en lui caressant les hanches. Ils se retirèrent et se mirent en route.

[]

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Arthur était en voiture avec Lilou et il commença à apprécier cette sensation d'aller super vite. Il avait la fenêtre baissé, un bras accoudé sur le rebord de celle-ci, une cigarette en bouche. Il ne cessait pas d'observer les alentours, toujours surpris que cela ait tant changé. La jeune fille mit un peu de musique, plutôt country cette fois ci. Le hors-la-loi, jeta sa cigarette finie par la fenêtre et se concentra sur son amie. 

"Avant d'aller au cinéma, je voudrais t'amener un peu au parc, qu'on puisse profiter du beau temps."

"Avec plaisir, princesse."

Elle lui sourit et se gara sur le parking destiné au parc. Elle coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture accompagné d'Arthur. Elle ferma celle-ci et marcha aux côtés de son nouvel ami, pénétrant dans le parc. 

** _Beaucoup de verdures, de gens et quelques chiens. Plutôt agréable à regarder cette nature. Juste ignorer les gens._ **

Sur le chemin, une bande de gamins leurs barrèrent la route. Il les encerclèrent en ricanant méchamment. Lilou se sentait plutôt stressée.

"On traine encore avec papa à cet âge là ? Haha."

"C'est.. mon ami."

"Ferme là. Donne moi ton portable ou je te plante, connasse."

Arthur bouscula Lilou s'en faire exprès et empoigna violemment le gamin, qui prit de suite peur. Il le plaqua contre le sol poussiéreux, le poing levé au dessus de son visage. Les autres gamins reculèrent.

"Tu touches à un de ses cheveux, j'te refais le portrait, t'entends petite merde?"

Le gamin était pétrifié. Le côté brute d'Arthur avait ressurgi. Il avait bien employé sa voix bien grave pour intimider le gosse. Cela marchait à tous les coups.

"Oui monsieur… l-lâchez-moi…"

"Tu t'excuses d'abord."

Il souleva le gamin et le maintient contre lui, fasse à Lilou.

"P-pardon mademoiselle."

"Bien. Maintenant dégagez !"

Ils détalèrent sans faire d'histoire, Arthur se tenait derrière Lilou, le visage froid. Il vint près d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière, déposant un baiser sur son cou. Lilou était toujours immobile, mais se détendit au contact des lèvres d'Arthur sur sa peau. Il l'amena près d'un banc et s'asseya avec elle, la blottissant contre lui.

"Même accompagnée ils osent."

"Je suis là princesse. Personne te fera du mal."

"En général je sors jamais. Les gens sont trop cruels. Je préfère rester dans ma bulle."

"Je te comprends. Je n'aime pas la civilisation non plus. Tu veux qu'on rentre?"

"Je t'ai promis qu'on irait au cinéma Arthur…"

"Chhhh on ira une autre fois."

Il caressa son épaule gentillement, déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle lui caressa doucement la cuisse tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Arthur grogna de plaisir et l'invita à se lever.

"Tu veux continuer la balade?"

"Oui. Ça va mieux."

"Ne gâchons pas notre journée pour ces abrutis, princesse."

  
  


[]

  
  


Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et Lilou allait parfaitement mieux. Elle avait accompagné Arthur un peu partout au parc et il avait adoré. Ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe à contempler le ciel et les nuages, puis ils s'étaient mis dans un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards.

Il avait plaqué Lilou contre un arbre et lui faisait des papouilles partout dans le cou. Elle y répondait par des petits cris, caressant sa chevelure châtain qui virait au blond en plein soleil. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant des minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Lui aussi semblait moins grincheux et plus souriant. Les deux tourtereaux étaient repartis à la voiture, main dans la main, Arthur lui lançant des sourires chaleureux. 

Au final ils avaient décidés d'aller au cinéma une autre fois, ils préféraient passer leur soirée tranquille chez Lilou. Sur la route, Lilou prit la parole.

"Cela te dit un petit fast food? Je commande au drive et on rentre."

"Euh pourquoi pas princesse. Tu me gâtes trop. Moi je peux rien faire pour me racheter.."

"Ton amour et ta présence suffisent amplement, Arthur."

Une fois arrivée au drive, elle commanda les deux menus et rentra chez elle. Arthur tenait les poches dans ses mains. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent devant la télé et commencèrent à manger.

"C'est bon cette chose."

"Mais tellement mauvais pour la santé, faut pas en abuser."

En mangeant, la sauce du sandwich coula sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Arthur s'en aperçut et vint lécher le coin de sa lèvre. Elle frissonna. 

"On devient coquin? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Tu es toujours impassible aux femmes."

"Tu me plais vraiment. Mary c'est fini. C'est toi que je veux maintenant Lilou. Tu m'as séduit."

Après avoir manger, elle jeta les deux poches à la poubelle. Une fois revenue au salon, Arthur s'était mis en caleçon, allongé au milieu du lit. Elle rougit, et éteignit les lumières. Il alluma la lampe de la table de nuit et prit Lilou dans ses bras qui s'était jetée sur lui. Elle était donc ventre contre le sien, les deux s'embrassant avec envie. Il faufile sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune fille et la fit danser avec la sienne. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, sentant aussi qu'il baladait ses mains contre ses fesses. Il jouait un peu avec sa culotte avant de la lui retirer. Elle se raidit et se retira.

"Tu… tu veux faire ça ce soir..?"

"J'ai envie de toi princesse. Depuis cette après-midi.."

"Ce matin tu veux dire?"

"Comment tu.."

"J'ai entendu l'eau couler. Et puis je t'ai senti cette nuit.."

"Désolé…"

Elle lui caressa ses pectoraux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Arthur…"

"Lilou…aaaah!"

"J'ai envie de toi aussi. Je peux pas attendre. Faisons-le."

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapitre VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour la grande attente mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'idées pour le moment pour cette fanfiction. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beaucoup de mal à finir les fanfics à plusieurs chapitres, je préfère les one shots ou alors à 5 chapitres maxi. Donc je verrais avec le temps si j'ai des idées en tête pour celle-ci mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas. J'ai quand même terminé le chapitre 6 qui contient du contenu mature. Donc vous êtes prévenus ;)   
Bonne lecture.

Les deux tourtereaux se caressaient avec amour, toujours en s'embrassant. Lilou était à présent sur le dos, son cou couvert de papouilles par son nouveau partenaire. Elle gémissait au contact des lèvres d'Arthur sur sa peau douce. Elles étaient un petit peu sèches mais cela ne gênait pas la jeune fille qui vint lui caresser ses cheveux châtain clair. Soudain son regard bleu océan croisa celui de Lilou. Il prit ses deux seins entre ses mains et les malaxa.

-Plutôt bien. C'est très généreux tout ça.

-Je n'aime pas ma poitrine, dit-elle gênée.

-Moi je la trouve très belle. 

Il se lécha les lèvres et prit un de ses seins en bouche, suçotant son téton avec douceur, ne voulant pas la blesser. Elle pousse un petit cri de plaisir et continua de lui caresser sa chevelure. Il parcourut le bas de son corps avec ses lèvres, de son ventre en allant directement vers ses cuisses. Il y posa un ultime baiser et se redressa au dessus d'elle. Il soupira et vint embrasser son front.

-Je.. Lilou. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu n'es pas protégée et je n'ai pas envie.. que tu tombes enceinte à cause de moi.

La brunette éclata alors de rire en enlaçant Arthur, qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut de nos jours. Dans mon cas je prends la pilule. C'est un tout petit cachet blanc que je prends chaque jour avec un verre d'eau. C'est très efficace.

-Oh.. et bien les inventions d'aujourd'hui ne cessent de m'impressionner.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à découvrir, Arthur. Tu es loin de tout connaître.

Il ricana, ce qui fit frissonner la brunette. Une de ses grandes mains vint se poser sur son ventre pour le caresser doucement. Elle posa la sienne sur celle d'Arthur, en souriant.

-Je suis tellement heureuse…

-Comment un vieux hors-la-loi comme moi peut te rendre heureuse, hein?

-Je ne saurais expliquer. 

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir contre un coussin, ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir. Elle, rampa lentement pour aller entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait voir qu'il semblait déjà excité, sous son caleçon, une bosse proéminente apparue très rapidement. Il la regarda en rougissant. Une main vint malaxer son organe par dessus le caleçon, ce qui le fit grogner. Cela semblait… parfait. Ni trop petit, ni trop grand. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle était prête rien que pour lui et lui seul. Elle commença à se sentir humide.

_ Oh Arthur… si tu savais… _

Toujours en train de la regarder, il grimaça quand elle décida de baisser le tissus qui le recouvrait. Elle inspira tout en se léchant les lèvres. Le membre chaud du hors-la-loi était maintenant prêt à l'action, celui-ci reposant sur son bas ventre. Elle le prit en main et le masturba doucement. Enfin elle allait pouvoir s'amuser. 

Il lâcha un soupir, yeux mi-clos, la tête en arrière, quand celle-ci déposa ses douces lèvres sur le bout du phallus.

** _Qu'es-tu en train de faire, princesse…j'ai l'excitation qui monte en flèche.._ **

-As-tu déjà reçu des gâteries ?

-N-non.

-Détends-toi et apprécie mon chéri. 

Il se détendit et poussa un soupir de plaisir, une fois la cavité buccale de la jeune fille sur son sexe. Elle suçota le bout, fit danser sa langue autour du membre puis se mit à bouger sa tête dans un sens de va-et-vient, tout en malaxant ses bourses.

** _Quelle sensation agréable…_ **

Son coeur battant à la chamade, couvert de sueur, l'homme plaça sa grande main sur sa tête et la caressa. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de biche. C'était… mignon.. et vulgaire à la fois. Ce qui l'excita encore plus, ses hanches rentrant en rythme avec la tête de Lilou. Elle fit vibrer ses cordes vocales autour de son phallus en signe qu'elle adorait ça et elle avala le peu de pré qui coulait du bout.

-Je vais pas tarder… Lilou..

Elle se retira et vint prendre une de ses testicules en bouche puis se retira en un "pop".

Elle se mit de nouveau à hauteur de son homme et l'embrassa, leurs langues dansant sensuellement.

Lilou se retira en ricanant.

-Pas de suite, on a pas encore fini de s'amuser..

-Désolé princesse, cela fait des années que.. je n'ai rien fait avec une femme.

Il la bascule sur le dos et approcha sa tête de son entrejambe, son souffle chaud contre le sexe de sa partenaire. Elle frémit et compris ce qui allait se passer. Le regard d'Arthur s'assombrit et il souria.

-Je veux te faire la même chose. Ma princesse…

Il enfonça deux doigts dans sa fente humide et fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en jouant avec son clitoris à l'aide de sa langue habile. La brunette sentit son excitation augmenter, son coeur battre plus rapidement et son bas ventre chauffer de plaisir. Elle ne tarda pas à jouir une première fois en criant assez fort. Il était content de l'avoir fait jouir. Il continua quand même à lécher sa fente humide et à la nettoyer de sa semence qui était plutôt abondante.

-Très appétissante. Tu es tellement humide.. 

-A-ah.. c'est de ta faute ça…

Une fois retiré, la brunette se leva du lit pour prendre le chapeau d'Arthur qui était toujours posé sur la table basse. Elle arbora un sourire et le mit sur sa tête. Arthur la regarda, sans rien dire et la laissa le chevaucher, leurs sexes bouillonnant de plaisir, collés l'un contre l'autre. Les deux rougirent tout en se dévisageant.

-Je veux être ta cowgirl. Laisse moi te montrer comment je chevauche.

-Très drôle. Rends moi ce chapeau.

-Non, je le garde, seulement pour maintenant, ricana-t-elle.

Elle s'empala alors sur son piquet, en soupirant de plaisir. Lui, grogna de plaisir. C'était assez sexy à entendre. Puis commença les va-et-vient qui ne voulaient jamais s'arrêter. Ils faisaient l'amour tendrement tout en se caressant et en se murmurant des mots doux. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de faire danser ses hanches en même temps que Lilou qui rebondissait sur lui. Elle s'agrippait à lui tout en mordillant ses lèvres, le chapeau du cowboy cachant ses yeux ambres. Et ils continuaient pendant plusieurs minutes malgré qu'Arthur faisait tout son possible pour se retenir de jouir. Lilou quant à elle, avait déjà atteint le septième ciel une fois, ses muscles contractant le membre chaud d'Arthur.

-Princesse…. je vais pas tarder à lâcher..

-Vas-y Arthur, lâche toi… je veux le sentir en moi..

Il grogna une fois de plus de plaisir et prit le relais. Il accéléra la cadence, ses testicules claquant contre le sexe de sa partenaire, il était terriblement excité. Il soupira et se vida à l'intérieur du conduit de la jeune fille, qui elle aussi, jouit à son tour.

Essoufflés, ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles à se contempler. Une main vint caresser la joue de la jeune fille, qui posa la sienne dessus. Elle se retira enfin en douceur, laissant couler au passage quelques goûtes de leurs semence mélangées.

-Wow…

-Oui c’était… tu es doué. 

-Content de ne pas t’avoir déçue.

Arthur vint enlacer la jeune fille par derrière et déposa un gentil baiser dans son cou. Elle frissonna de bonheur et se laissa faire. Une main vint lui retirer quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage. Elle se tourna pour se trouver face à lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. 

-Je t’aime Arthur…

Il arbora un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi… ma Lilou.


End file.
